Necrosis
by Hibashira
Summary: Dans cette cité où les projets les plus fous se concrétisent, où la belle vie semble moins utopique, où le repos est enfin accordé aux héros, les bas-fonds de la ville n'attendent qu'un faux pas de votre part. Cessez de croire que votre mince part d'innocence encore épargnée par la guerre vous appartient. Bienvenue à Los Angeles.
1. Synopsis

Bonjour à toutes ! Me voici enfin avec cette fameuse histoire dont j'avais parlé il y a quelques temps sur mon profil. Dans l'univers de mon one-shot "Panne de Courant", je me suis embarquée il y a voilà deux ans dans cette histoire (qui vient enfin de trouver un titre héhé) très sombre, très documentée aussi, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que j'aime l'écrire encore ! Je vous sert le synopsis et le prologue devrait arriver d'ici peu pour vous mettre directement dans l'atmosphère de cette histoire :)

* * *

><p><strong>Synopsis<strong>

_L'histoire débute le 21 mars 1952. Ichigo Kurosaki, avocat de génie et fils du célèbre chirurgien japonais Isshin Kurosaki, est associé avec un avocat réputé et ami de son père: Ethan Withaker. La vie lui sourit: sa réputation grandissante ne cesse de lui amener de nouveaux clients tous plus riches les uns que les autres et son métier le passionne littéralement. Alors que la plupart des vétérans maudissent encore la guerre qui continue de laisser planer son ombre dans tous les esprits, le jeune homme ne peut s'empêcher de remercier le ciel de lui avoir offert cette chance, malgré tous les sacrifices qu'il a été obligé de consentir avec sa famille avant de trouver refuge en Amérique._

_Grimmjow Jaggerjack est le détective privé le plus apprécié parmis les stars d'Hollywood. Spécialisé malgré lui dans les adultères, cet homme énigmatique et insaisissable est aussi le meilleur ami et associé tacite d'Ethan: presques tous ses dossiers finissent un jour ou l'autre sur le bureau de l'avocat. Lorsqu'une actrice très en vue vient lui demander d'apporter la preuve que son mari, un producteur célèbre, la trompe, le détective pense être tombé sur un énième cas banal et anodin. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit._

_Sans le savoir, il vient de signer un contrat qui les entraînera tous dans le pire des enfers._


	2. Prologue

Et voici le prologue, qui plonge déjà dans l'atmosphère de l'histoire (même si ce sera souvent... un peu plus glauque.)

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Elle fut tirée de son horrible cauchemar par une clé tournant dans la serrure rouillée. Elle se redressa précipitamment et tourna la tête en direction du grincement. Sa fine chemise collait à son dos trempé de sueur, elle ne savait dire depuis combien de temps elle avait été à nouveau enfermée là. Une heure ? Un jour ? Trois jours ? Il avait toujours pris soin de venir lui rendre visite à des moments variables lorsqu'elle était enfermée, rendant impossible toute notion de temps. Elle l'aperçu en contre jour dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il se tint immobile durant un temps qui lui parut infini. Elle non plus n'osait pas bouger, de peur de le contrarier.

- Regarde dans quel état tu es…

Elle sursauta au ton de sa voix. Grave et chaude, elle en était depuis longtemps tombée amoureuse. Un coin de son esprit lui hurlait que cet homme était une ordure et qu'elle ne pouvait pas en être amoureuse. Cependant, même si il était son geôlier, il était aussi celui qui venait la sauver lorsque les ténèbres resserraient leurs bras sur elle.

Il s'avança doucement et, lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, s'empara son bras gauche dans des gestes mesurés.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est si lent ?_

Il orienta son bras pour que la veine du coude soit éclairée par la lumière du jour provenant de la porte restée ouverte. Il apposa l'élastique autour de son fin biceps et tâta légèrement le vaisseau qui devenait de plus en plus visible. Elle failli gémir d'anticipation lorsqu'il sortit enfin la seringue toute prête de sa poche. Toujours avec douceur, comme s'il avait peur de la briser, il lui injecta la potion magique dans le corps et retira rapidement le garrot.

Comme d'habitude, il resta avec elle et la contempla plonger avec délice dans cet état second si salvateur. Ensuite, d'elle même, elle se redressa et se lova contre lui. Son sauveur, grâce à lui elle pouvait enfin vivre ses rêves. Avec un prince charmant qui venait la sauver et l'emmenait dans son château sur son beau cheval blanc. Son beau chevalier, c'était lui, elle en fut tout à fait certaine lorsqu'il l'embrassa délicatement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, son rêve était fini, et elle se sentait comme dans un cocon. Elle se sentait totalement étrangère à ce qu'il venait de se passer. À travers ses yeux mis-clos, elle vit qu'il était en train de remettre son pantalon. Il avait allumé l'ampoule nue au plafond et prenait toujours soin de lui tourner le dos.

Au début, elle avait cru que c'était parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle le reconnaisse. À présent, elle savait que c'était parce qu'il était trop timide.

- Je vais revenir te donner à manger dans peu de temps.

Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, elle lui demanda d'une voix râpeuse.

- Dis… Quel jour on est aujourd'hui ?

Elle se rendit compte qu'elle crevait de soif.

- Le 25 juin. Joyeux anniversaire.

Elle demeura silencieuse. Un temps, elle fut transportée dans ses souvenirs, là où sa maman était encore là et lui offrait un cadeau. Toujours choisi ou fabriqué avec soin, pour qu'elle puisse le garder des années et des années en pensant à elle, comme Maman disait toujours.

Elle se demanda ce que Maman lui aurait offert pour ses quatorze ans.


	3. Welcome to LA

Bonjour bonjour !

Voici enfin le premier chapitre ! Chapitre centré sur notre cher Ichigo, qui nous met doucement dans l'ambiance de l'époque ;)

Disclaimer: Tite Kubo

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Los Angeles, 21 mars 1952. <strong>

Ichigo Kurosaki s'étira en baillant largement, songeant qu'il donnerait n'importe quoi en cet instant pour pouvoir encore dormir quelques heures. Il s'extirpa de ses draps chauds et ouvrit la garde robe, sortit sans hésiter un complet gris foncé ainsi qu'une cravate de la même couleur et une chemise blanche immaculée. Il emporta le tout dans la salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre et le suspendit à un crochet prévu à cet effet près du lavabo.

Il enfila son pantalon et passa sa chemise avant de tenter de ramener ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant en arrière à l'aide d'une bonne dose de gomina. Plus ou moins satisfait du résultat, il noua sa cravate avec des gestes experts et emporta sa veste au bras en descendant.

Il longea le couloir et déboucha sur la salle de séjour. Dans le coin cuisine luxueux et spacieux, son père charriait gentiment les jumelles de quatorze ans. Yuzu, la plus douce des deux, finissait de faire griller le bacon pour son grand frère, tandis que Karin jaugeait son père d'un air indifférent, installée face à lui à table.

- Mon fiiiiiiils ! Viens un peu sauver ton vieux père ! Ma sans-coeur de fille refuse de me faire plaisiiiir ! geignit le chirurgien renommé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé cette fois-ci ? soupira Ichigo en allant embrasser ses soeurs sur le front.

- Il veut que nous allions au gala qu'organise une de ses anciennes clientes, expliqua Yuzu d'un ton joyeux en servant le repas.

- Pas une cliente, une patiente, rectifia le paternel en insistant bien sur le mot. Je lui ait sauvé la vie.

- Ah bon, tu fais ça toi ?

- Karin ! la gronda gentiment sa soeur.

- Oui, ça m'arrive, parfois ! Enfin, bref, vous viendrez, hein ?

- C'est quand ? s'enquit Ichigo.

- Samedi soir.

- Faut voir si j'aurai suffisamment avancé dans mes dossiers.

En réalité, Ichigo avait toujours eu du mal à se sentir à l'aise dans ces soirées mondaines et tentait d'y échapper le plus possible. Mais être le fils du patron et chirurgien de la meilleure clinique de la ville avait ses désavantages.

- Mon fils, il n'y a pas que le boulot dans la vie !

- Qui parle ! s'exclama Karin.

- N'exagère pas, je suis là aussi pour mes filles chéries. Mais, plus sérieusement, mon fils, il serait tout de même grand temps que tu te trouves une femme digne de ce nom ! D'ailleurs, j'en aurai quelques unes à te présenter samedi. Donc, c'est décidé, t'as pas d'autre choix que de venir.

- Papa, laisse-le un peu tranquille ! Je suis certaine qu'il y a beaucoup de choses pour lesquelles tu n'es pas au courant ! le réprimanda Yuzu.

Elle adorait son grand frère, et elle détestait que ce sujet soit mis sur le tapi. L'idée même que son frère puisse les quitter un jour pour aller vivre sa vie ailleurs la rendait affreusement triste.

- Écoute ta fille, vieil homme, pour une fois que quelqu'un de censé parle dans cette maison.

Ichigo fini rapidement son assiette et alla se brosser les dents. En passant dans sa chambre il remarqua le dossier ouvert sur son bureau; il rassembla rapidement les feuilles et revint dans la cuisine. Yuzu et Karin étaient parties s'habiller pour l'école et Isshin était occupé à mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier.

- T'as beaucoup d'interventions aujourd'hui ? s'enquit le jeune homme en enfournant son dossier oublié dans sa petite mallette.

- Pas mal, mais normalement je serai rentré pour dîner. Prend peut-être quelque chose en passant, pour Yuzu.

- Ouais j'y penserai. À ce soir !

- Bonne journée, fils. Et bonjour à Ethan !

Ichigo descendit rapidement les larges escaliers impeccablement entretenus et se retrouva dans l'agitation naissante de la rue. Il faisait froid ce matin là, et le jeune homme remonta le col de son long manteau noir au dessus de son écharpe. Son Borsalino du même ton que son costume gris vissé sur la tête, il se mêla un temps aux autres passants et se dirigea vers le petit parking privé adjacent à son immeuble. Il déverrouilla la Fiat 1500 que son père avait reçu d'une célèbre actrice Italienne à qui il avait sans doute rendu un quelconque service médical. Ou peut-être même d'un tout autre ordre, mais à vrai dire, Ichigo ne voulait pas savoir.

Il s'engagea sur la route et conduisit dans un trafic relativement fluide en direction du Bradbury Building. Une demi-heure plus tard, il se gara dans le parking face à l'immeuble et traversa la route au pas de course. Un calme relatif régnait encore dans le Bradbury et seules quelques secrétaires déambulaient dans le hall.

Délaissant les ascenseurs étroits qui le rendaient toujours nerveux, le jeune homme grimpa deux à deux les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage, à peine essoufflé une fois arrivé. Comme chaque jour, Maria était déjà à son poste.

- Salut, Ichigo ! lança-t-elle en apercevant le jeune homme. Café ?

- Oui, merci, répondit-il en s'emparant du gobelet en carton à l'effigie du stand au coin de la rue sur la table.

- Voilà tes rendez-vous pour aujourd'hui, et les Reynolds ont laissé un message à ton intention pour te remercier de ton travail.

- Ça fait bien plaisir, j'espère qu'ils ont enfin envoyé le reste de la note avec leurs remerciements, répondit-il ironiquement.

- Ils ont dit qu'il l'apporteraient en liquide aujourd'hui ou demain.

- T'as trouvé l'adresse de l'installateur des Moor ?

- J'ai téléphoné chez CharlieHeat, et ils ont refusé de me donner les infos. On dirait que tu vas devoir la jouer fine fleur.

- Eh merde, c'est bien la dernière chose dont j'avais envie aujourd'hui. Ils ouvrent à quelle heure ?

- C'est ouvert depuis sept heures trente.

- J'y file vite maintenant alors, je pense aussi vite faire un tour par la maison avant, voir ce que je peux trouver.

- Fait comme tu le sens, mais t'as un rendez-vous à onze heures. Et soit à l'heure, ce sont des clients de marque.

- Pas de problème, je ne compte pas m'attarder.

Il emporta les documents qu'elle lui avait préparé et alla poser le tout sur son bureau. Il ne pris rien d'autre qu'un petit calepin dans les anneaux duquel était glissé un stylo ainsi que les adresses auxquelles il devait se rendre et redescendit les étages.

Une fois à nouveau dans sa voiture filant vers l'adresse de la maison des Moor, située sur la Ardmore Avenue, le jeune homme réfléchi à l'organisation de sa journée comme il avait l'habitude de le faire après avoir vu le planning de Maria. Une pluie fine s'était abattue sur la Cité des Anges, rendant sa sortie imprévue encore plus indésirable.

La maison de la famille Moor était idéalement située dans un coin encore relativement tranquille. La maîtresse des lieux ne tarda pas à venir lui ouvrir une fois qu'il eut frappé à la porte. Pour une maîtresse de maison, la dame avait une apparence impeccable.

- Madame Moor, je suis Maître Kurosaki. Je suis venu jeter un coup d'oeil pour obtenir plus de précision sur le dossier.

- Oh, bonjour Maître ! Venez, entrez donc ! Quel temps affreux ! Vous souhaitez un café ?

- Oui, merci. Juste deux sucres. Où se trouve le sinistre ?

La femme le précéda dans une pièce spacieuse et bien aérée. La buanderie, à en juger par les machines à laver ainsi que le linge mis à sécher. Hormis ces signes évidents d'activité, il y faisait propre.

- Le tuyau défectueux se trouve dans ce coin. Un ami à mon mari est venu nous dépanner, mais c'est un vrai carnage !

Elle lui montra un pan du mur en partie démoli duquel un tuyau réparé hazardeusement ressortait. Des gouttes s'échappaient d'un joint encore mal fixé et tombaient dans un seau à moitié rempli.

- L'expert est venu faire une estimation ?

- Oui, j'ai les papiers dans la cuisine.

- Je vais juste faire un rapide croquis et ensuite j'aurai quelques questions à vous poser, si vous avez du temps à m'accorder.

- Bien sûr, Maître. Je vais vous préparer le café.

Elle tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Ichigo sortit son calepin et, après avoir décrit en quelques mots ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, fit un dessin grossier. Ceci fait il alla rejoindre la femme dans la cuisine éclairée par une large baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin entretenu. Son café fumant l'attendait sur la table.

- Votre installation date de quand ?

- Nous avons refait toute la pièce il y a quatre ans de cela ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la tuyauterie. Nous n'avions jamais eut de problème jusque là mais comme nous refaisions entièrement les murs, nous en avons profité. Enfin, bref, le plus gros de la tuyauterie a été faite par un jeune indépendant qui a fait un travail exceptionnel. Malheureusement pour nous, sa femme enceinte a eu des complications à l'accouchement et il a été obligé de laisser tomber les travaux en cours de route. Il a bien proposé de revenir dès qu'il le pouvait mais nous avons préféré le payer pour ses services et prendre quelqu'un d'autre pour terminer au plus vite et attaquer la rénovation de la buanderie à proprement parler. Un collègue à mon mari nous a conseillé cette société et, malheureusement pour nous, cela ne nous a pas réussi.

- L'ouvrier n'a fait que cette partie-là ?

- Oh oui ! D'ailleurs quand le patron est venu voir il nous a dit qu'un homme seul suffirait en une journée. Ce qui a été le cas. Ce garçon n'a rien dit de la journée et n'a pas quitté sa tâche. En fin de journée il semblait pressé de partir.

- Ça vous semble étrange ?

- Eh bien, on aurait dit qu'il fuyait la maison. C'est assez compliqué à expliquer mais c'est l'impression que j'ai eue.

- Ensuite, vous avez pu terminer les travaux ?

- Oui, tout était parfait jusqu'à il y a un peu plus de deux ans. Des taches d'humidité ont commencé à apparaître et rapidement le plâtre s'est effrité. Mon mari a décidé de casser un morceau pour voir ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir et le tuyau était fendu, ni plus ni moins.

- Vous avez immédiatement appelé le réparateur ?

- Oui, la même entreprise. Ils ont refusé de venir, alors que le contrat stipule qu'il y a dix ans de garantie sur toute l'installation faite.

- Je peux avoir ce contrat ?

La femme alla le chercher, ses petits talons claquant sur le carrelage immaculé. Ichigo entendit un éclat de voix. En tendant l'oreille, il parvint à percevoir quelques bribes d'une conversation tenant sur le nettoyage d'une pièce en particulier. Le jeune homme n'était pas étonné qu'un tel ménage s'offre les services d'une domestique. La femme revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit classeur en main.

- Tout y est: du contrat d'achat de services aux différents rapport d'experts ainsi que les copies de toutes les lettres que nous avons envoyé en réclamation ou reçues en réponse. Je me suis dit que vous en auriez peut-être besoin.

- Avez-vous fait appel à l'assurance même de la société ?

- Ils n'ont jamais répondu.

- Merci madame Moor, je vais un peu me renseigner de mon côté et je vous appellerai si jamais j'ai besoin de plus de précisions, fit Ichigo en se levant pour prendre congé.

- Oh mais merci à vous, Maître. Jusque là personne n'a fait attention à nous, j'espère que vous serez plus efficace que les précédentes personnes à qui nous avons eu affaire.

Le léger avertissement n'échappa pas au jeune homme et, tandis qu'elle le raccompagnait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Un pas de travers de sa part, et cette famille bien placée dans la société se ferait un plaisir de nuire considérablement à sa réputation sans cesse grandissante.

- Ma dame, la salua-t-il en remettant son borsalino en place.

En route vers le siège de la société CharlieHeat, Ichigo restait relativement perplexe quand au problème des Moor. Il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre pourquoi il y avait eu un tel foin pour un simple morceau de tuyau. Certes, il y avait là des dégâts assez conséquents, mais cela valait-il réellement le coup pour cette société de traiter ses anciens clients de cette façon ?

Le bâtiment avec l'enseigne de CharlieHeat n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus accueillant. Plusieurs voitures étaient garées devant un bâtiment en briques rouges à l'aspect austère, les fenêtres de la façades étaient sales et ne laissaient filtrer que peu de lumière venant de l'intérieur.

_Putain, comment les gens font pour bosser dans un taudis pareil ?!_

Il arrêta sa voiture juste à côté de la porte pour ne pas devoir passer trop de temps sous la pluie qui s'était encore intensifiée. Il vérifia machinalement que son calepin était bien dans la doublure de sa veste puis ouvrit la portière et se précipita dehors. La porte était difficile à ouvrir, si bien qu'il se fit mal en la poussant avec l'épaule en entrant. Une secrétaire à l'air pas très avenant se tenait derrière un bureau défraîchit, ses yeux se levèrent à peine de sa feuille coincée dans la machine à écrire lorsqu'Ichigo s'avança jusqu'à elle.

- Bonjour, je suis Ichigo Kurosaki. Pourrais-je parler au patron ?

Bien qu'il doutait fortement de son efficacité, il commença par la méthode polie.

- Z'avez rendez-vous, mon gars ?

- Non, mais je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de temps, dix minutes suffiront.

- Ah ouais ? Et vous lui voulez quoi, au chef ? grinça-t-elle en levant enfin les yeux vers lui.

Ichigo vit son visage tressaillir presque imperceptiblement. D'habitude, savoir que son charme faisait effet le flattait et, dans bien des cas, il s'en servait pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais devant cette vieille mégère, il n'était plus aussi certain d'apprécier. Décidant qu'il n'était pas d'humeur à la jouer patte de velours, il posa ses deux mains sur le bureau et se pencha légèrement dessus, son regard devenant tout à coup glacial.

- Je suis un avocat engagé par des clients vraiment pas contents du bordel qu'un de vos gars à causé chez eux, alors vous aller bien vite me dire où est votre putain de patron sinon je peux vous assurer que vous vous retrouverez bientôt sans boulot.

- Il est en rendez-vous à l'extérieur, mon gars. Elle tentait de garder son ton grinçant, mais il avait nettement perdu de sa superbe. Je peux peut-être vous aider ?

- Mais bien sûr, dit Ichigo d'une voix tout à coup chaleureuse. Peut-être pourriez vous me donner accès à vos archives d'il y a deux ans ? Les travaux dates de juillet 49.

- Le nom du client ?

Ichigo avait espéré qu'elle lui donnerait libre accès aux dossiers, lui permettant ainsi de taire encore quelque temps l'identité de ses clients, mais il recula devant ce refus tacite et lui donna le nom. Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et son visage ne trahi aucune pensée, indiquant ainsi qu'elle n'avait sans doute aucun souvenir particulier de ces clients-là. Elle s'absenta et le laissa seul un bon quart d'heure. Il étudia rapidement le planning du jour inscrit sur un petit tableau avant de se détourner pour éviter de lui donner une bonne raison de le jeter dehors. Il était en train de contempler la pluie à travers la vitre graisseuse lorsqu'elle revint.

- Voulez une copie ?

- L'original ira très bien, merci, dit-il avec un sourire froid.

Elle maugréa légèrement mais lui tendit tout de même les quatre feuilles qu'elle avait dénichées. Il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux en-têtes et vit qu'il s'agissait des bons.

- Ma dame, ce fut un plaisir ! la salua-t-il en inclinant le bord de son Borsalino.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Il sortit et couru sur les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de sa voiture. Il jeta le dossier sur le siège passager et démarra sans tarder. Il repris la route sur trois cent mètres jusqu'à atteindre un petit parking devant un entrepôt. Laissant le moteur tourner, il pris les feuilles et les parcourus rapidement. Bingo ! Le nom et l'adresse de l'ouvrier qui avait effectué les travaux -et qui n'était pas présent sur le planning du jour dans le bureau- était inscrit sur la fiche de travail. Il la glissa avec le reste entre deux gros dossiers sur le siège arrière pour les garder en bon état en cas où il en aurait besoin pour un éventuel passage devant un juge, lui n'aurait plus besoin d'y jeter un seul coup d'oeil.

Sa montre indiquait dix heures vingt et l'adresse du type ne se trouvait pas à plus d'une demi-heure de route. Il n'aurait pas le temps d'y aller avant son rendez-vous de onze heure au bureau. Soupirant à l'idée de devoir reprendre la route l'après-midi, il repris la direction du Bradbury.

Lorsqu'il entra enfin dans le hall de l'immeuble luxueux, l'eau ruisselait sur sa veste et sa mauvaise humeur était pire que jamais. Il avait tiré le haut de son manteau au dessus de sa tête, mais le vent avait rendu cette tentative de rester sec inutile et -pour couronner le tout- ses chaussures ainsi que le bas de son pantalon étaient imprégnés d'eau. Pour une fois, l'ascenseur sembla plus attirant que l'escalier et il profita du peu de monde présent face aux portes des appareils pour s'offrir ces quelques minutes de répit.

L'une des cabines ouvrit ses portes à peines quelques secondes après qu'il l'ait appelé et, après avoir laissé sortir les deux personnes présentes, Ichigo s'y engouffra, appuya sur le bouton de son étage et se laissa son dos appuyer de tout son poids contre la parois en fermant les yeux. Les portes se refermèrent et l'ascenseur se mis lentement en branle.

Il cru sentir quelque chose effleurer son épaule et écarquilla les yeux en soufflant de surprise. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait cru, il n'était pas seul.

- Mauvais début de journée ? s'enquit la personne en face de lui.

- Bon sang, Grimmjow ! Je crois t'avoir déjà dit de ne pas me faire ce coup-là ! s'emporta à demi le jeune homme.

- Tu réagis toujours pareil, et pourtant j'me marre à chaque fois, pouffa son ami. Qu'est-c'tu fous dans un ascenseur, au fait ?

- Je pourrais te poser la même question.

- Ouais, sauf que moi c'est simplement parce que j'ai sauté sur l'occasion de t'faire une petite frayeur.

Le jeune homme grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de fermer à nouveau les yeux et de sourire légèrement, il n'arrivait jamais à être vraiment fâché sur le détective privé.

Dès leur première rencontre, les deux hommes s'étaient liés d'amitié et rares étaient les fois où ils ne passaient pas leurs soirées libres ensemble. Grimmjow était un ami proche d'Ethan et il possédait une agence de renseignements au même étage qu'eux, ce qui lui donnait souvent l'occasion de passer les dossiers à l'avocat une fois qu'il avait prouvé que celle -c'était souvent des femmes- qui s'était offert ses services avait bien un mari infidèle et qu'elle souhaitait divorcer en empochant le plus d'argent possible.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'effervescence du quatrième étage et, après une tape sur l'épaule du jeune avocat, Grimmjow s'éclipsa vers ses bureaux. Les premiers pas qu'il effectua rappelèrent très désagréablement à Ichigo qu'il était trempé et, pestant intérieurement, il fit abstraction du mieux qu'il pouvait de cette sensation on ne peut plus désagréable jusqu'à avoir atteint les locaux qu'il occupait avec Ethan et Maria.

La secrétaire était comme toujours affairée sur sa machine à écrire, laissant glisser ses yeux des feuilles gribouillées d'Ethan à celle coincée dans la machine. Jamais Ichigo ne l'avait vue s'arrêter pour retrouver sa ligne, même après plusieurs mois, il était épaté par l'efficacité de la jeune femme. Il vit qu'il lui restait plus d'une demi-heure avant que ses clients n'arrivent, il décida de profiter de ce temps de répit pour essayer de mettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il avait pu grappiller sur sa matinée.

Il s'enferma dans son bureau, abandonna son par-dessus ainsi que son Borsalino sur le porte manteaux près de la porte et tira son fauteuil jusqu'au petit radiateur de la pièce. Il s'installa et se plongea dans sa lecture. Deux minutes à peine après avoir commencé, il remarqua quelque chose d'étrange. Bien qu'il savait que c'était inutile, il vérifia une seconde fois, mais il n'y avait toujours par de référence ni de preuve d'achat des pièces qui avaient servies pour remplacer celles du tuyau. C'est à peine si c'était mentionné sur la fiche de travail que l'ouvrier avait rempli.

- J'ai tout intérêt à te trouver, mon gars, fit-il pour lui-même.

Il s'empara d'un bloc de feuilles A4 et y inscrivit déjà les grandes lignes de son dossier.

Il n'avait que 24 ans, mais ses méthodes étaient si efficaces que les clients se pressaient à la porte du cabinet d'Ethan pour réclamer les services du jeune homme. Cependant, Ichigo savait aussi que tout succès pouvait vite devenir éphémère et il prenait toujours un soin tout particulier pour chacun de ses dossiers, les rendant plus complets et solide que n'importe qui. Ethan ne cessait de dire que le jeune homme était un génie, et il avait raison.

Onze heures sonna et ses clients arrivèrent. L'entretient lui pris plus d'une heure et, lorsqu'il eut fini, son ventre criait famine depuis quelques temps. Il soupira et fit glisser les mains sur ses cheveux avant de nouer les doigts sur sa nuque. La porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir, ce ne pouvait être qu'Ethan.

- Dur journée mon garçon ? s'enquit l'avocat d'un ton à demi compatissant.

- Ça ira mieux demain, éluda le jeune homme en levant les yeux vers lui.

Ethan Whitaker était un avocat spécialisé en divorces très réputé qui avait ouvert son cabinet à son retour de la guerre. Âgé de quarante et un ans, c'est à peine s'il en faisait trente-cinq. Ses cheveux bruns très foncés à peines disciplinés, son sourire facile toujours éclatant et ses yeux bruns encadrés par des pattes d'oies à peine visibles en faisaient un homme très séduisant, sans parler de son corps fin qu'il entraînait régulièrement dans la salle de sport qu'il s'était aménagée au sous sol de sa maison. Sa façon de se déplacer suggérait aussi qu'il pratiquait sûrement un art martial, comme Ichigo qui, lui, y avait été poussé par son père à leur arrivée en Amérique. L'avocat respirait la joie de vivre, ou en tout cas c'est ce que les gens ressentaient en sa présence.

Ichigo n'avait pas beaucoup tardé avant de surprendre son regard absent, lointain, celui que son sourire n'atteignait jamais. Un peu comme celui qu'il abordait en ce moment même, face à lui. Pas étonnant, après cette putain de guerre.

- Ta petite escapade de ce matin t'as appris quelque chose ? s'enquit-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil des visiteurs.

- Je dois encore vérifier deux ou trois petites choses auprès du gars qui a effectué les travaux mais il me semble que les pièces installées étaient déjà anciennes.

- De la récup' ?

- Je pense, oui. Je vais vite faire un saut jusque chez ce Cooper Weiss pour en savoir un peu plus puis je pense que ce sera vite réglé.

- Je suis toujours épaté par ton efficacité, le félicita Ethan (Il n'avait jamais été avare en compliment avec Ichigo, mais le jeune homme chérissait chaque parole positives venant de son mentor). T'as le temps de manger un bout avant de filer ?

Il acquiesça et ils descendirent au premier étage en empruntant les escaliers. Ils achetèrent des sandwichs à la cafétéria de l'immeuble et s'appuyèrent sur les rambardes, admirant l'architecture italienne, pour manger en silence. Ils se séparèrent peu après, Ichigo quitta l'immeuble et constata avec plaisir que la pluie avait cessé. Il parcouru la cinquantaine de mètres qui le séparaient de sa voiture et se rendit jusque chez Weiss.

L'immeuble à appartement ne faisait pas plus de trois étage, et si l'état du bâtiment était à l'image de celui des boîtes aux lettres, Ichigo n'était pas certain d'arriver entier jusqu'au second étage. Il y parvint cependant et toqua à la porte portant le numéro 6, au fond du couloir.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année à l'air fatigué et dur lui ouvrit, en voyant l'air aimable d'Ichigo, il sembla se radoucir et ouvrit la porte en grand.

- Cooper Weiss ? Bonjour, Ichigo Kurosaki, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main. Auriez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

- Heu… Oui. C'est pour quoi ?

- Vous êtes bien ouvrier chez CharlieHeat ?

À ces mots, le léger sourire poli de Weiss se figea.

- Vous êtes quoi, au juste ? fit-il d'une voix méfiante.

- Avocat, mais pas contre vous, si c'est de cela que vous avez peur.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Weiss s'effaça et permis à Ichigo d'entrer. À sa plus grande surprise, le jeune avocat découvrit un petit appartement à peu près ordonné et à peu près propre. Le canapé semblait servir de lit. Son hôte l'entraîna vers une petite cuisine fonctionnelle où seule une assiette sale traînait.

Ichigo ne savait trop à quoi il s'était attendu, mais voir un homme -ouvrier, qui plus est- aussi soigneux chez lui dans un immeuble pareil était rare. Tomber sur un rustre alcoolique ne l'aurait pas étonné le moins du monde, cependant.

- Café ?

- Oui, merci.

- Lait ? Sucre ?

- Deux sucres. Ichigo resta silencieux quelques instants le temps qu'il s'installe face à lui et laissa son regard observer un peu ce qui l'entourait.

- Je ne travaille plus pour cette boîte depuis presque trois ans, je ne sais pas si je vous serai d'une grande utilité.

- Je suis certain du contraire. Vous y avez travaillé combien de temps ?

- À peine trois mois. Ce n'était que provisoire, ce boulot est tombé à pic lorsque j'en ai eu besoin et j'ai saisi l'occasion. En plus c'était pas trop mal payé et pour finir j'me débrouillais pas mal. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?

- Il y a quatre ans vous avez effectué un travail qui n'a duré qu'une journée sur Ardmore Avenue. Quelques pièces d'un tuyau principal dans une buanderie en rénovation. La maison est assez belle, très bien entretenue.

- Ouai, j'me souviens vaguement, dit Cooper après un certain moment de réflexion, ce qui avait laissé le temps à Ichigo choisir si l'homme face à lui était honnête ou non.

Il opta pour l'honnêteté.

- Eh bien il se trouve que le tuyau en question fuit et qu'ils ont du casser à nouveau le mur pour s'en rendre compte, il y a deux ans. J'ai pu lire le devis ainsi que la facture et toutes les pièces étaient signalées comme neuves, alors que de ce que j'ai pu voir ce n'était pas le cas. Mes clients ont fait plusieurs fois appel pour obtenir réparation et jamais ils n'ont eu de nouvelles, il n'ont non plus réussi à contacter l'assurance. Ce que je pense, c'est qu'il n'y a rien eu de plus que du rafistolage.

Weiss le fixa quelques instants en se mordillant l'intérieur des joues, semblant peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire.

- Ouais, pour eux, sourit-il finalement d'un air désabusé. Mais il y a bien plus que ça. J'ai fait mes trois mois au black et j'y connaissais que dalle, j'ai juste suivi un gars durant une semaine avant qu'on me lâche tout seul. J'me demande comment vous êtes tombés sur mon nom, d'ailleurs. J'ai jamais eu l'occasion de bosser avec des pièces neuves. J'suis allé chez ces gens-là à mes tous débuts, j'était mortifié à l'idée qu'ils découvrent le pot au rose alors que j'étais encore là.

- Je comprend mieux maintenant.

- Ah et il n'a jamais eu d'assurance. Ce type est un vrai bandit, j'ai laissé tomber dès que j'en ai eu l'occasion. Le pire, c'est qu'il est blindé de fric avec toutes ces magouilles.

- Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelques noms d'autres clients pour lesquels vous avez fait le même genre de chose ?

- Pas de mémoire. Mais j'ai dû l'écrire quelque part, par après il m'est arrivé de rendre visite à certaines personnes dont je me souvenait qu'elles ne roulaient pas sur l'or pour refaire le travail comme il se devait.

Ichigo fut tellement étonné qu'il en resta muet. Jamais de toute sa courte vie il n'était tombé sur un homme aussi honnête et droit. Devant son air ahuri, Cooper émit un petit rire.

- C'est si étonnant que ça ? demanda-t-il.

- Heu, c'est que… Oui, à vrai dire. Je n'ai jamais croisé quelqu'un comme vous, et pour être honnête je ne sais pas comment je suis censé réagir.

- C'est simple pourtant. J'ai rencontré certaines personnes qui avaient mis de côté durant plusieurs mois pour pouvoir s'offrir une installation de chauffage digne de ce nom pour l'hiver. Ou même simplement pour avoir un peu d'eau chaude pour laver les enfants. Mine de rien, voir cette merde, ça fait réfléchir. Peut-être que je suis trop sensible pour cette ville de merde, mais j'ai pas fait la guerre, alors en comparaison de certains, j'ai pas vu grand-chose pour m'endurcir.

Ichigo jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa montre et constata qu'il était déjà resté trop longtemps. Il aimait beaucoup parler avec Weiss, mais malheureusement un tas de papiers l'attendait sur son bureau, et ils n'allaient pas se classer tous seuls. Il vida le fond de café devenu froid et se leva pour prendre congé.

- Je vous laisse ma carte, appelez-moi lorsque vous aurez les noms.

- Pas de problème.

Cooper raccompagna le jeune avocat jusqu'à la porte et ils échangèrent une poignée de main.

- Si vous le pouvez, faites-lui bouffer sa merde à ce connard, murmura Weiss alors qu'Ichigo tournait les talons.

Celui-ci lui adressa un bref signe de tête et s'en alla.

Ichigo respira un grand coup lorsqu'il eu enfin le nez dehors, et il se surprit à espérer que le coup de fil de Cooper Weiss survienne le plus vite possible, car il sentait qu'il était le seul moyen de monter un dossier digne de faire tomber cet arnaqueur. Il secoua la tête et monta dans sa voiture. Le visage anguleux et pâle de l'homme lui revint plusieurs fois en tête, ce qui ne manqua pas de le perturber.


End file.
